


Big Titan Hero

by superkoola



Series: Big Titan Hero [1]
Category: Big Hero 6, Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Eldians have been hated upon throughout the world thanks to them being the only race being capable of turning into Titans. Those that escape living in internment zones, remain in hiding, some having kids without telling them of their race for their safety. However, that didn't stay that way for long. After graduation, Hiro, Cass and Honey Lemon were accused of having Eldian heritage after DNA testings. Forced to leave their friends behind for their sake, they flew to Paradis where they spend their days in hiding. Meanwhile, a small boy wonders what life was like outside the walls. Living as an orphan - since his father and mother disappeared - he was taken in by Honey Lemon out of sympathy. When their world collide, could they be able to save the Eldians worldwide from the United Nations?





	Big Titan Hero

_**Ancient Germany; 645 AD.** _

_There was an attack going on in a kingdom Ancient Germany. The attackers are a group of large, powerful men. All of them were carrying swords, bows and arrows, as well as catapults with burning rocks. This is an army of a group of people called, the Nomads. They wonder the landscape, raiding kingdoms, killing and raping many citizens, all in their everlasting lust for their survival. The kingdom they're attacking is called Eldia…_

_Fire…screams of pain and agony...battle cries…_

_That was all that could be heard for a young woman as she ran through the burning village. She was in her 20s, and she has long blond hair, with white fair skin that was covered in dust and debris, and a torn white dress. Her bright blue eyes were constantly shedding tears as her home was being destroyed, and all of her family was violently killed by the Nomads. All this time, she was thinking of what she could've done to save her family and her people as well. She looked at the burning house, as well as silhouettes of the Nomads wrestling with the citizens in an attempt to kidnap them for their barbaric purposes. She looked onwards with sadness and despair; how could she just simply_

_Suddenly as she was approaching the forest, she heard the sound of horse neighing, and saw a Nomad with a sword unsheathed and sadism in his eyes. Her eyes widened as she picked up the pace before she entered the woods, hoping to lose him there._

_Thankfully, the foliage density is enough for the woman to run through and outpace the horse, whose larger size makes it a bit difficult to run through the foliage. But that didn't stop the Nomad, who used his sword to cut through the foliage in order to make room. The woman heard the Nomad shouting curses and threats at her in German, but she was too busy running away to listen to him._

_Suddenly as the woman continued running through the forest, which was clearing up and giving the horse more room to easily gallop to her, the woman stepped on something near a hill and she tripped. Before she knew it, she was tumbling and sliding down the hill, leaving the Nomad and his horse up the hill and forcing them to watch her go down. This does not seem to faze the Nomad one bit as he chuckled silently, before he turned his horse around, completing his part of the task._

_The woman slid, and slid, and slid down the hill, getting mud on her dress and having bush branches slapping her repeatedly across her body, and especially around the face. The sliding only took about 15 seconds before she eventually stopped at the bottom near a set of rocks. Slowly, she got up and groaned to herself in pain as she closed her eyes and touched her head to ease the aching pain._

_Woman: Ahh…_

_She then opened her eyes, and saw herself inside another set of thick forest. Large leaves and tall oak trees dominating the landscape, accompanied by a series of bird chirps and other animal noises. The woman then began looking around, and found herself all alone here in the wilderness. The feeling of loneliness soon became replaced by guilt. The woman felt tears streaming downwards as she looked down; her home is being attacked, all of her people are dying, and worst of all; her family were amongst those who had been killed. Her husband, and her children…she could not forget the moment where a Nomad took a sword and thrusted it against her baby son's head, only for him to keep it with him like he was some sort of…of…trophy! Also, her only surviving daughter was kidnapped by the Nomads, and she dreaded what those monsters might do to her._

_Worst still; she made a promise to her children…she made a promise that she would protect them, no matter what. And THAT, is what she failed to do…_

_The woman soon began to get on all fours, heart aching with pain and guilt as she soon began crying. Tears began sliding down, pattering onto the ground. The poor woman continued crying as she silently lets out her despair, not only did she fail as a citizen, but she failed as a wife… and as a mother…_

* * *

_Then, she moved her eyes around the forest, and saw a small hole at another small hill, covered by thick foliage. The woman slowly got up, and curiosity got the better of her, as she soon began approaching the hole._

_Soon, she got close enough to see the hole up close. It was actually the entrance of a cave. The woman was intrigued, but something about it was…off-putting to her. Something…frightening…_

_**BOOOM!** _

_There was another explosion coming from far away. It must've been from the catapults in the kingdom. The woman was frightened, and instinctively ran inside the cavern, not thinking about where she was going._

_The woman ran inside the cave, worrying about the Nomads coming after her. After a while, she slowed down and she turned back. From the sounds of it, they don't appear to be following her. But the Nomads couldn't be trusted, and she continued walking deeper into the cave, wondering where it'll take her._

_Eventually, she felt something else coming further into the cavern. It felt...overpowering and it made her feel, rather weak. Granted, she wasn't a fighter to begin with, this sense made her feel like she was a bug in comparison…Then; she saw a glowing light in the distance of the cavern hallway. The woman took a glance at it…and her eyes widened in shock, before she felt…warmth and comforting senses over coming her body._

_The woman wasn't paying attention to what was happening to herself, but she ended up moving through the halls towards the warmth. Her mind blurred as she does so, almost like she was in a trance._

* * *

_Eventually, she approached the cavern. Inside the center of the room, was a bright, glowing sphere. The brightness was almost overwhelming at first, and the woman had to cover her eyes. However, her eyes soon adjusted to the brightness, and she soon got a clearer look at it; it was a glowing orb, about 200 meters tall, and about 140 meters in diameter, and was surrounded by roots, some going down the earth, and others going up the surface. The woman was amazed with such a beautiful sight. Now, curiosity hits her as she soon approaches the orb, wanting to know what it actually is. As she got close enough,_

_Voice:_ _**Who are you?** _

_The woman shrieked in horror as she jumped back and landed on her bottom, looking around in shock, not expecting a voice to be heard in her mind. She hyperventilated as she looked around. Then,_

_Voice:_ _**Do not fret, little one…I don't harm living things…** _

_There was the voice again, only this time it felt…more peaceful and comforting, and the woman felt her breathing slowing down, if only slightly. Then she continued looking around, looking for whoever spoke in her mind. Some had to be talking to her telepathically, were they?_

_Woman: He-Hello?! Who's there?!_

_She began calling out in the cavern, only for there to be no response. Then,_

_Voice:_ _**I'm right here, dear.** _

_The voice spoke up again, and the woman froze a bit, turning to the glowing sphere. She then widened her eyes slightly and pointed at it as she stood up._

_Woman: Y-You are the one doing that? H-How? Who are you?!_

_There was silence for a while, before mist began to form, surrounding her and the orb. Then the voice spoke,_

_Voice:_ _**I…am Gaia; the source of all living things…** _

_The woman looked at the 'being' in disbelief. What did she mean by 'Source of all living things'?_

_Woman: Um…_

_Then the voice, Gaia spoke._

_Gaia:_ _**Now, why are YOU here? Who are YOU?** _

_The woman stared at it, then replied,_

_Woman: M-My name is Ymir Fritz. I…I did not mean to come here. I just…I just want to find a place to hide._

_Gaia asked,_

_Gaia:_ _**Why are you hiding?** _

_Ymir explained, with tears streaming down again._

_Ymir: T-The Nomads have attacked my kingdom, killed most of my family and kidnapped my daughter! I was forced to leave…I wanted to go back and help her…b-but…I can't…_

_She then felt herself going weak again, and she tumbled back down on all fours, tears streaming downwards as the mist continued moving, growing thicker._

_Ymir: I…I don't know what to do right now…I want to help the rest of my people and free my daughter…but I'm too weak…*silent sobs*_

_She began to cry silently as Gaia continued glowing. Then, the mist began to move away from Ymir, making her look up. The mist continued moving, forming two lines, with one end connecting to Gaia, almost as if she has arms now. Then, one of the 'arms' moved towards her and began caressing her hair._

_Gaia:_ _**Do not fret, my dear. I can help you.** _

_Ymir looked at her, tears streaming down as she looked at her._

_Ymir: R-Really? How?_

_She heard Gaia laugh as the mist moved around her._

_Gaia:_ _**Me and my brethren have been around since the dawn of time. I came to this world, and I gave it life. However, we also give a select few individuals supernatural, almost godlike powers.** _

_Ymir listened onwards, and smiled; so Gaia is practically a godlike entity? She COULD help her after all. Gaia then instructed,_

_Gaia:_ _**Now, come closer, my dear.** _

_Ymir climbed to her feet as she walked towards Gaia, the mist intensifying. Her smile grew bigger as tears of joy began streaming down._

_Gaia:_ _**Close your eyes. By the end, you'll be given the power, and you can save your kingdom and your family…** _

_Ymir did so, as she reached her left hand out to touch the bright light, as the light grew brighter, enveloping the woman…_

* * *

_Back outside, the Nomads have continued advancing towards the kingdom, leaving death and destruction in their wake. In the middle of the crowd, they have gathered dozens of prisoners waiting to be taken back to their temporary villages and suffer fates far worse than death. In the middle of the crowd, there is a small girl crying to herself. She is 6 years with blond hair and blue eyes as well. This is Ymir's surviving daughter, Ariana Fritz._

_Ariana was clutching to herself in fright as several Nomads were shouting at them, taunting them. She saw one of the Nomads prodding at an innocent woman, who was clutching onto her baby. Ariana looked ahead, and saw the castle of the king and queen of Eldia. The Nomads ahead shouted a battle cry, carrying out axes and swords as they ran ahead in preparation to take the high royalties alive._

_In the towers of the castle, the king and queen looked on in horror of seeing their kingdom turned to ash. The two stepped back, unsure of what to do to help their citizens. They saw the Nomads preparing to charge down the door. Ariana looked on in shock and horror; her kingdom's gonna fall. The Nomads are gonna raid the kingdom of values and slaughter the King and Queen…and mommy's not here for her! She began to shed tears from her eyes as her world begins to come to an end…_

_**BANG!** _

_There was a loud banging noise, accompanied by a lightning strike miles away from the kingdom. Everyone stumbled back by the force of the lightning, including the Nomads. They were not expecting a lightning strike, especially since it was not raining right now. The trembling stopped, and things were mostly quiet for a while. Then,_

_**BOOM…BOOM...BOOM…** _

_Then, several booms emit from the forest, making the trees shake, and birds began flying away in record numbers. The people looked on in fright, while the Nomads got their weapons and catapults ready. Then, some of the trees began snapping, and the people widened their eyes in horror and shock, when something came out of the woods._

_The trees were pushed aside…and out stepped a HUMUNGOUS humanoid creature with pink skin, and long blond hair, with some strands on its face. The humanoid creature appears to be a female, and is about almost 200 meters tall with long arms. She looked down at the Nomads, and simply stood there._

_Suddenly, one of the Nomads panicked and shot an arrow at the creature's face. The arrow hits the creature's face, but it simply bounced back. The creature briefly looked at the arrow, before she stared at the Nomad who shot the arrow, and she tilted her head with a small smirk._

_**BANG!** _

_There was a bang, and everyone flinched back in terror, before they turned to where it was coming from. Then, they saw a giant fist where the Nomad with the arrow was. Instead, the fist is covered in a puddle of blood. The fist pulled back, revealing the body, smashed to a pulp like a smushed berry._

_Everyone widened their eyes in horror, and the Nomads looked back at the giant. The giant looked at the rest of the Nomads, and she raised her giant fists, before lowering them, swiping away some of the Nomads, killing them instantly._

_The Nomads ran back as some of their men flew back from the impact, and some of the citizens were freed. The giant then looked at the citizens before she gently crawled over to them, soon standing on top of them. The citizens were confused; this giant was protecting them. But why? Ariana looked up at the giant, and couldn't help but feel like there's something…familiar about this giant._

_The giant stood up and lets out a loud roar._

_**RAAAAAAAAAAAA!** _

_The roaring was disturbingly loud, and everyone had to cover their ears to prevent from going deaf, and even so, that was barely effective. The Nomads flinched back, but they tensed up and shouted back. Some of their catapults soon fired, and fiery rocks flew across the sky, aiming towards the giant. But the giant raised her fist and swatted some of them away, the rocks slamming onto the ground._

_Suddenly, one of the rocks slammed into her left eye, and the giant screeched in agony as she covered her face. The civilians moved away as the giant stumbled back. The King and Queen were backing away, fearing the giant may stumble back to their castle and destroy it. Thankfully, she steadied herself._

_The giant saw the cheering Nomads as they began approaching her. She growled, exposing giant teeth before she took in a deep breath. Ariana looked on as steam came from the giant's injured eye, before it quickly stopped steaming, and a new eye was in its place. The little girl saw the giant clenching its fist, before,_

_**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!** _

_Another roar was emitted, but this time, it was deep, low roar, with the giant's eyes glowing bright yellow. The Nomads looked on in confusion, wondering why she did that, before,_

_Nomad: Nghh! Ahhh…_

_One of the Nomads clutched his head in pain. Then, another did the same. Then another, and another..._

_Then, about a dozen or so Nomads began to have their bodies glow. Light began emitting from inside, and as the other Nomads backed off, having their blades ready,_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_Dozens of bangs emitted from the Nomad army, and all of the Nomads back away in shock at such a random occurrence. Then, steam and smoke was all that could be seen for a while. Some of the Nomads began to slowly advanced towards the smoke, weapons sheathed out. The civilians looked on in confusion, while Ariana looked at the giant. The giant gave a small smile, before she opened her mouth. But instead of a roar, it actually_ spoke,

_Giant:_ _**Idiots…** _

_Ariana and everyone else widened their eyes in shock; it spoke?! But before anything else can be done,_

_**AAAAHHH! *crack*** _

_There was a loud cracking sound effect coming from the Nomads. The citizens turned around, and saw…a giant humanoid creature where a Nomad stood, grabbing a Nomad and biting him in half. This giant was around 13 meters tall, with long black hair a beard, as well as a deformed head and elongated arms. The citizens stared on as the mindless giant, as well as several others, ranging from 4 meters to even 15 meters in height began to devour the Nomads. Flesh tearing and bone cracking can be heard, along with the screams of Nomads. The citizens looked on in shock, but instead of horror, the rest of them looked on in satisfactory as their tormentors are being devoured._

_Soon, what remained of the Nomad army began to try to flee, but they were picked off one by one by the giants, who followed them, until the army was almost out of sight. Now, the destructive battlefield has gone quiet, and the citizens looked on at the spot where the giants are formed, before they looked at the female giant._

_The giant looked back at them, its giant 200 meter tall body towering over them. Ariana looked on in shock as the giant moved its hand over to them. The citizens stepped back instinctively, not sure of what it'll do. Then,_

_Giant:_ _**It's okay, everyone. I'm friendly…** _

_The people stared at her, still unsure at what they're gonna do. Then, Ariana pushed her way through the crowd and approached the giant. She looked up at the giant, and gave a shy smile._

_Ariana: Excuse me, Miss Giant?! …Thank you!_

_She called out to the giant with a smile, tears of joy streaming down. The giant looked at her, and at first, the girl saw shock on the giant's face for a moment, before an expression…similar to relief took over her face._

_Giant:_ _**…Ariana? My little princess?** _

_Ariana widened her eyes in shock, shocked and a bit scared that the giant knew her name._

_Ariana: W-Wait, what? Who are you?_

_The giant gave a small smile as she gently moved her hand to the front of Ariana. Ariana looked at her in shock and fright, fearing that the giant would crush her. Then, the hand stopped at her front on the ground._

_Giant:_ _**It's fine, my dear. You're safe with me…** _

_Ariana looked on in confusion, before she climbed onto the hand, and she almost stumbled down, landing on her bottom as she was lifted up to the giant's face. Ariana looked closely at the giant's face. She saw the long blond hair, blue eyes and…the face looks familiar…Then her eyes widened in shock. The giant gave a warm, motherly smile._

_Ariana: Mommy? Is that you?_

_She began hyperventilating as the giant, who was revealed to be her mother, Ymir moved her hand closer to her nose. Ariana hugged her and began to cry softly._

_Ymir:_ _**Shh. Shh…it's okay. It's okay, my love. You're safe with me…from now on…** _

_Ymir soon began to grow tears as she smiled in relief of her daughter's safety. Everyone else looked on in wonder at the beautiful scenery. Then, the king and queen soon began to bow down, and the rest of the civilians bowed down as well. Ymir and Ariana looked down at the citizens, and then at each other, before they smiled, tears streaming down. From this moment on, a new era has begun for not only the kingdom, but all of humanity for the future…_

* * *

_Ever since that day, Ymir began helping her people grow and prosper by using the mindless monsters the people referred to as 'Titans' to cultivate lands, build roads and create bridges that span across large rivers and lakes, as well as using the titans are cheap weapons of destruction. Soon, her kingdom grew to be the strongest of them all._

_However, it didn't last forever; as 13 years after she obtained the powers, Ymir grew weaker and weaker. No one knew why, but soon, she ended up dying. Most of the people were shocked that their goddess died before their eyes…however, as she died, Ymir's spirit split apart and amongst the generals of her army and her daughter; gave them separate titan powers. Here they are;_

_Founding Titan: The strongest titan of all, this titan has the power to control mindless titans and manipulate the memories and to a certain extent, behavior of all humans in the world. However, it can only be used to its full potential by someone of Ymir's blood family. If inherited by anyone else outside of the family, it can't be used fully. This titan especially, is said to be the point of which all invisible paths between man and titan will connect, giving it the nickname 'Coordinate'. This path is said to transcend beyond space and time. The full extent of this power could be comparable to a God._

_Attack Titan: This is a strong titan suited for physical attacks, fitted with high strength and endurance. This titan, while not having any special skills, does have a special trait; no matter the age, or adversary, it will seek ahead and fight for the freedom of humanity._

_Armored Titan: A large, well-known titan suited for physical defense just like the Attack Titan. Like it's name suggest, it is heavily armored from head to toe, save for a few spots on the arms and knee caps to allow for easier mobility and agility. While fast for short distances, it cannot run fast for long distances due to its armor. However, it can counter this by shedding its armor to allow for faster speed…at the risk of being more vulnerable._

_Female Titan: This titan is a general use titan, in which it has a wide variety of usage, making it an incredibly versatile asset. It can run fast for long distances, it can harden parts of its body for better defense and offense, and although its range is limited, it can summon mindless titans. Strangely, only females can inherit this specific titan, hence the name._

_Jaw Titan: A particularly small titan, almost 5 meters on average (the Attack and Armored Titan average 15 meters, while the Female averages 14). Despite its size, this titan is among the fastest of them all, well suited for fights in the forest and in villages and kingdoms, thanks to its ability to climb, as well as having powerful jaws that can crush even the Armored Titan's armor._

_Mule Titan: This one is 4 meters tall, but is especially useful in which it can allow its user to remain in that titan form for at least 2 months before risking absorption. Usually quadruple, this titan can go very fast, and act as a mule and scouting spy for the kingdom._

_Beast Titan: A hairy, ape-looking titan, almost 17 meters in height with extremely long arms, almost to the point of touching the ground. This particular titan is said to be amongst the strongest of them all, with particularly good body designed for pitching rocks and other objects._

_Warhammer Titan: Due to the users pledging not to use this titan in battle, almost no information can be given about this particular titan. What CAN be said though, is that this titan competes with the Beast as being amongst the strongest._

_Colossal Titan: The most well-known titan aside from the Founding, Armored and Attack Titan, this humongous beast is about 160 meters tall, making it taller than any other living organism on the planet. Due to its size, the Colossal Titan is_ _**physically** _ _the strongest; being able to tear apart chunks of mountains like it's a cardboard cutout. The user can also exert energy amongst the Colossal Titan's transformation, making it either as weak as a simple gust of wind, or as strong and destructive as the Tsar Bomba. There are however, disadvantages that come with this titan; one, the transformation. Because of this monster's huge size, it costs a LOT of energy, and whenever even the most skillful user gets out, they have to wait for a few hours before they can use it again, whereas the users of the other titans can transform up to 3 times a day before tiring. Two, the Colossal Titan, despite its strength and destructive capabilities, is painstakingly slow, and if not careful, it can leave its weak spot, the nape, vulnerable. However, to counter this, if the size alone isn't enough, the Colossal Titan is also known to emit hot, pressurized steam from its body. This steam can propel projectiles, no matter the force, away like they're flies and roast anyone who attempts to cling onto its body. However, prolonged use of this ability can decrease muscle mass until only the skeletal structure remains._

_These 9 titans are special titans; they are naturally stronger and faster and more durable than regular titans. How one can inherit the titan powers is simple; an Eldian (since they are the only ones capable of turning into titans) must either be turned by the Founding Titan, or MUST be injected via serum with titan spinal fluid. Once that's done, they need to EAT the previous wielder. Once THAT'S done, then the titan is theirs. But, there is a catch to all of this; if a human wields the power of the titans, then the titan will end up using the host's body for energy, effectively straining the human. Thus, the human would have 13 years to live. This can be bypassed however, if a wielder can drink a tear from a titan. Regular titans, despite having eyelids, do generate tears, likely because the humans that were transformed were, and would be eternally in sadness, being forced to eat other humans. But regardless , if the wielder injects it into his or her bloodstream, then their bodies will be rejuvenated, and they can live for another 13 years. Once this was discovered however, the royal families must be careful, as some wielders can abuse this and live on for a very long time. And thus, they only give it to those who are very important to their missions, or are more skilled at that titan than any wielder before._

_Should a wielder die before their powers can be passed on, then a random Eldian baby, regardless of distance or blood relations, will inherit that titan power. This has happened a number of times, unfortunately…_

_Anyways, the kingdom of Eldia soon began expanding their territory through most of Europe, Russia, and Western Asia, and the tip of Brazil, South America using the power of the titans to decimate kingdoms. And this was likely destined to be the way it is…if it weren't for advancing technology._

* * *

_According to legend, technology began advancing quickly since the arrival of the titans, and the rivaling kingdoms, empires, and eventually nations soon began fighting back, and the titan powers began to face difficulties. As a result, titans began to be used less and less, and eventually by the late 1950s, the titan powers are forced into hiding._

_The Founding Titan itself moved the dwindling kingdom of Eldia to a large Greenland-sized island called Prwdis, located in the North Pacific west of the US. Using the power of the Founding Titan, the king commanded TENS OF MILLIONS of Colossal Titans to gather around and harden themselves, creating 3 rows of walls, the outer wall the size and diameter of Germany, and manipulated the memories of the people inside the walls, making them believe to be the last remnants of humanity in a world run by titans. The United Nations, after World War 2, declared the island off limits to the rest of the world._

_However, not all Eldians are on the island. Millions of other Eldians worldwide were rounded up by militaries, but were spared thanks to the United Nations. Now, they reside in segregated ghettos in most major cities worldwide. Those that broke the law by rebelling r simply doing crimes are captured and rounded up the government, and were either tortured, or subjugated to a fate far worse than death; becoming a mindless titan._

_The unruly Eldians were taken to Paradis island by boat, and using the spinal fluids form the nine titans, they inject the prisoners on top of a 40 meter tall wall above sand dunes and watched as they turn into Pure Titans. Once that's done, the titans are left roaming the island for the rest of eternity. The sheer number of titans exiled left a scarring fate on th4 citizens, preventing them from leaving the walls even if the royal family allowed it. Distressingly, they became 'birds in a cage'._

_Things remained the same for the next hundreds of years. But all that, is about to change..._


End file.
